


Fame and Fortun(ate Circumstances)

by Rose_Emrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Emrys/pseuds/Rose_Emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a simple bookshop owner changes when he meets the most famous film star in the world.</p><p>If you've ever watched the Hugh Grant classic "Notting Hill" then you will know what I am talking about when I say this is based on that.</p><p>Arthur Pendragon is the owner of "Camelot Books", a shop that deals mainly in Antiquarian editions, and is situated in London's famous Notting Hill.<br/>On the most part, Arthur lives a pretty average life, aside from having to put up with his unique flatmate: Gwaine.<br/>However, it just so happens that on one particular morning, Merlin Emrys walks into his shop.<br/>Merlin is a household name: a Hollywood film star, Oscar-winner, and heartthrob to most of the Western hemisphere. Arthur can't help but be slightly starstruck, compelled to spend as much time with his new-found celebrity as possible. But nothing could ever happen of course... they came from completely different backgrounds. Arthur worked a monotonous 9-5, attempting to succeed in a dying market, whist Merlin belongs to the magic world of fame and fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fame and Fortun(ate Circumstances)

**Author's Note:**

> I started a fanfic based on "The Proposal" and whilst in theory the plot line fits the Merlin character dynamic a lot more, I felt like the movie gave my writing style a little bit more of an edge, and just saw it as a more appealing work, and potentially a more exciting read. I also like the idea of Merlin being the celebrity and Arthur being the average guy, because...come on, Merlin WAS the most famous sorcerer to have ever lived, ever. Pretty celebrity worthy I would say.

**TEASER**

 

Arthur Pendragon weaved his way through the Notting Hill market, his jacket slung over his shoulder as he happily strolled towards the townhouse he called home. When he reached the familiar crimson door he spared a glance towards the odd dragon-shaped knocker before he confidently clasped the brass doorknob and turned, whistling as he entered the hallway. “Well, if it isn’t the King of the Castle.” The statement came from the direction of the kitchen, soaked with the sultry Irish tones of his housemate’s memorable voice.

Arthur couldn’t help but smile to himself, though he shook his head at the title. “I pay the same rent as you, Gwaine, that hardly makes me King of this, rather disappointing, castle.” He lingered in the hallway as he hung his jacket on the hook protruding from the faded white walls, his glance loitering on the framed picture suspended next to it. It was a picture of Arthur standing side-by-side with his late father; though the two had definitely had their disagreements, the picture portrayed only wide smiles and mutual love, to which Arthur offered a small, broken smile in return.

“Then why do you get the bigger room?”

Gwaine’s voice broke Arthur’s concentration, and Arthur was snapped out of his reminiscing trance; he was about to reply with a simple first dibs excuse, but that was before his eyes fell upon the figure of his house mate standing proudly in the middle of the kitchen. “Oh God,” Arthur exclaimed, averting his eyes from the naked man in front of him, running his hand in exasperation through his blonde hair, “maybe because I don’t walk about like that.”

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with owning a bigger room.” Gwaine stated as he picked up an apple from the fruit bowl beside him and took a confident bite out of it.

“Well, you see, personally I only like to roam around naked in my own private space – clearly as you don’t have a problem with that, it’s only fair I get the bigger room, to afford more naked roaming radius.”

Gwaine took another generous bite of his apple. “…Fair enough.”

“May I ask why you’re not wearing…well, anything? Other than indubitable self-confidence, that is.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Gwaine looked taken aback, and after a moment he pointed to the washing machine beside them. “I have no clean underwear…so I am washing them.”

Arthur didn’t know whether to groan or laugh. “Gwaine… unless you turn the machine _on_ , they aren’t going to get any cleaner.

“Oh…bloody ‘ell.” He bent down to examine the buttons, much to Arthur’s displeasure, the apple suspended momentarily between his teeth.

“Do you have to bend over like that?” Arthur groaned, “It’s lunchtime and you’re ruining my appetite.”

“I thought you were bisexual.” Gwaine stated, as if it was the simplest reason in the world for his nakedness; after he spoke he finally settled on a button, pressed it, looking particularly pleased with himself as the machine began to fill with water. He mumbled a phrase of congratulations to himself before turning back to his supposedly sexually liberal house mate.

“Funnily enough, that doesn’t mean I’m obliged to desire to see your bloody arse all hours of the day, now go get dressed will you; just go commando for Pete’s sake.”  

Gwaine’s mouth spread into a cheeky grin as he offered a low bow to Arthur, “As you wish, sire.” This action earned him a frustrated yet amused chuckle from Arthur, and with that Gwaine headed upstairs towards his bedroom. Arthur was fumbling through the fridge when Gwaine’s voice echoed through the house once more. “Speaking of kings and castles, want to see my new t-shirt? I got it for my hot date tonight.”

“Oh Jesus, it isn’t one of those really crude slogan t-shirts is it?  I keep telling you, they’re the reason you don’t get any woman calling for a second date, Gwaine!” Arthur shook his head as he took a carton of orange juice out of the fridge; he considered drinking it straight from the carton but with a glance in the direction of Gwaine’s bedroom he thought twice and grabbed a glass instead. The sound of footsteps on the stairs accompanied Gwaine’s voice.

“My t-shirts are classics, you’re just jealous because you don’t have my unique style.” 

“Unique, yeah that’s one word for it.” Arthur mumbled to himself before looking up in Gwaine’s direction. He studied the t-shirt his friend was now fashioning: the design seemed to be that of printed chainmail, across it read: _let me be your knight in shining armour._ “Oh…well, that’s actually not bad. It might even get you a second date.” Arthur said with a relieved smile, slightly impressed, It was as though his friend had finally realised this was the appropriate time to grow up, whilst sober at least.

Gwaine looked ecstatic and, with a satisfied thumbs-up, he turned around and ran back up the stairs. However, before he disappeared out of sight, Arthur could make out writing on the back of the shirt, this time reading: _want to see my sword?_ All he could manage was a disappointed, yet fond, sigh. “Then again… maybe not.”


End file.
